Blind Luck
by Luno Konick
Summary: At a young age, Naruto was blinded by an angry ninja, now follow him as he makes his way through the world and the challenges it throws his way. Possible NaruHina Later on. rated M just for safe *Being Revised/on pause*
1. Prologue

**Blind Luck – Prologue**

**Naruto always knew he was hated, and he was used to being chased out of places because of it. But today the mob chasing him was angrier than usual and persisted to chase him even when he left their area of the city.**

**Naruto knew when the day started it was too good to be true; he was off to meet his new friend. It was this that took Naruto to the Hyuuga manor, the place that housed his new friend. Unfortunately the Hyuugas wanted the least to do with Naruto, he couldn't even show his face there without getting harassed.**

**He started by sneaking into the city section under the henge of a girl about his own age, and he did just fine until he tried to convince the guards of the gate into Hyuuga manor that he was searching for one of the residents. It was only a matter of seconds before his disguise was seen through and guards demanded that he take it off. After doing so the guards became aggravated the guards refused him access. Very disheartened, Naruto slowly walked off down the street, too disappointed to remember that his disguise wasn't up anymore, and that proved to be a near fatal mistake. Just around the corner he was noticed, a man yelled something out and a few people gathered, angry and wanting to chase after the "Demon". Usually Naruto could escape an angry mob in a matter of minuets, but this time they were determined.**

**They were currently chasing him down the empty streets in the abandoned section of town, and by this time they had picked up a few ninjas to help them with the chase.**

**Unable to run anymore Naruto slipped around a corner and into an ally before any of his pursuers were close enough to follow. After a few minuets Naruto could no longer restrain his childish curiosity and stuck his head around the corner to see if he was still being pursued. And him his timing could not have been any worse. Just around the corner not even twenty feet away were two Chunin searching the street and he was spotted almost immediately.**

**The nearest Chunin leapt into action instantly launching a kunai directly at Naruto's face. To scared to think rationally, Naruto relied purely on instinct to save himself from harm. Unfortunately all his instincts told him to do was close his eyes and turn his head. Less than a second later intense pain exploded across his eyes and nose.**

**Screaming in pain Naruto fell over backwards clutching his face, unaware of a crowd of satisfied people forming around him. Unable to fight the pain, Naruto released his grip on awareness and faded into unconsciousness.**

**- - - - - - - - -Line break- - - - - - - - -**

**No matter how much he wanted to ignore the dull throbbing pain in the bridge of his nose and go back to sleep, he couldn't, the pain was too persistent. But, his alarm wasn't going off so it wasn't time to get up yet. Although something seemed odd, it felt much later than the time he usually got up and he couldn't remember exactly what he had been doing the previous evening. Thinking back to the previous day, he remembered going to meet his new friend, then his encounter with the villagers. Then, he remembered the attack and the burning pain across his eyes. Suddenly panicking he cried out and reached up to his face, felt bandages across his eyes and froze. He stayed there, frozen, until he heard a door open and a person entering. Instinct of self-preservation overruled shock and Naruto shrunk down into the blankets fearing who it might be.**

"**Naruto?" a voice Naruto easily recognized called out to him, the voice belonged to the leader of the village, the Hokage.**

**Scrambling out from under the covers, Naruto ran blindly in the direction of the voice he heard, only to be caught by the arms of the one he was looking for.**

"**Come on Naruto we're going to see the doctor to see if he can help you." The Hokage said with as much reassuring in his voice as he could muster at the time.**

**Naruto's only response was a whimpering cry and to pull himself closer to the old man. Carrying Naruto in his arms the Hokage made his way through the dark halls of the hospital, his destination being the office of his personal doctor. Entering the office, the Hokage went strait to the doctor and asked, "Is their anything you can do to help?" **

"**Well, I'd have to take a look first now wouldn't I?" the doctor replied.**

**Reassuring Naruto that the doctor was a nice person, the Hokage set him down in a chair in front to the doctor. The doctor unwrapped the bandages from Naruto's head, and placed them in the trash. Naruto had cowered in fear now that the bandages were unwrapped so neither man had had a good look at his face, but what the saw when he tilted his head up amazed them both. The wound that only hours before had been a heavily bleeding gash was now not more then a small scar at the outer edge of the boy's eyes and across the bridge of his nose. Even the bone the kunai had broken through on the bridge of his nose had returned.**

**The one thing the Hokage found worrying though was the lasting damage. He had done research on the jinchuuriki and the effects of the demon chakra. According to his research the demon's chakra should have fully healed him, leaving no scar. While the Hokage was pondering this, the doctor asked Naruto to look up at him and open his eyes, and what the saw made them think twice about how complete his recovery was. Across his eyes were small red scars, they began just beyond the iris and passed across to the direct other side, both across the same level, cutting clean through his pupils. Meaning the attack of the villagers had robbed him of his sight, and most likely his dream of being a ninja. **

**"It doesn't look like I can do anything about this, sorry Sarutobi." the doctor said after testing Naruto's eyes with a pocket light and returning it to his pocket.**

"**Is he well enough to leave the hospital?" the Hokage asked the doctor, wondering why he puts up with this village, and why he chose to lead it again.**

"**Aside from the scar and eyes, he's the healthiest person in the village. It's a shame though; he would have made an excellent ninja." The doctor replied.**

"**He was well on his way." The Hokage said sorrowfully. Before picking Naruto up and walking out of the hospital.**

**- - - - - - - - -Line break- - - - - - - - -**

"**Naruto! No running in the house!" The Hokage yelled at Naruto as he ran from hall to hall for some reason known only to him.**

"**Can't catch me, Sarutobi-san." Naruto chanted running around the room, avoiding the furniture with precision earned from nearly a month of living in that household.**

**"Naruto, have you been practicing those exercises I gave you?" Sarutobi asked following Naruto into the kitchen.**

"**Sir, No Sir." Naruto said, pretending to salute while stand at attention.**

"**And why not?" Sarutobi asked, imitating an annoyed teacher.**

"**Brail is confusing." Naruto answered with a downcast face. "And they're boring anyways."**

"**Naruto, those exercises are to get you used to using your chakra to help you see." The Hokage lectured.**

"**But I've been trying something else, and it's better and more fun." Naruto said smiling at the Hokage.**

"**Can you show this exercise you have been using?" he asked.**

"**Okay." Naruto said putting his hands forward as if placed on a wall, and concentrated hard.**

**Sarutobi winced when Naruto released a condensed wave of chakra thick enough to feel and almost see. Any time the chakra hit anything, instead of passing through like chakra should, it bounced back in the general direction of Naruto, although some missed the boy. When the last of the chakra dissipated, Naruto sighed and bent over, obviously exhausted by the usage of such a large amount of chakra.**

"**What does that accomplish?" the Hokage asked, having never seen any technique like that before.**

"**I found the theory for it in the back of one of the books you gave me; I get images back from the chakra that comes back to me." Naruto explained, "But it sends back confused images and takes a ton of chakra."**

"**Naruto, your going to come to my office and we're going to study how to make this technique better." The Hokage said with a smile.**

**AN- - - - - - - - -Line break- - - - - - - - -AN**

**This is version 2 of the prologue, I'm working on rewriting and extending the first chapter, and may get back into working on my other story soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Blind Luck

Chapter 1

"NARUTO! Get up!" the Hokage yelled up the stairs, "You're over two hours late."

"I'm late?" Naruto asked popping into existence behind the Hokage in an explosion of smoke.

"Yes your late!" the Hokage exclaimed, seemingly unfazed by Naruto's appearance behind him, "now go put a shirt on and go to the academy before your team leaves."

"Don't worry old man, my teacher is Kakashi, I've still got an hour or so." Naruto said, stretching and proceeding up the stairs.

**- - - - - - - -Line break- - - - - - - - -**

Hinata sighed and looked around the classroom, which was completely devoid of life with the exception of herself and her newly appointed teammate. She would much rather be somewhere else, like her room, but today was the day she was assigned a Genin team and there wasn't anything to do but sit and wait for the teacher to arrive. Her teammate wasn't helping any either, all he did was grumble to himself and glare at the wall as if it had just punched him in the face, though she wasn't much better, staring off into space wondering who their third teammate was supposed to be.

When calling out the teams this morning, Iruka had called the names of three people assigned to work together and their sensei, but when he reached the bottom of the list, there were only two unassigned names remaining, herself and Uchiha Sasuke. Though after calling out their names, Iruka informed them that their third teammate was a new Genin who graduated under special circumstances and that he would be joining them later that day. He also said that their sensei's name Hatake Kakashi, but to her that meant nothing until she met him.

While pondering who her new teammate would be, her thoughts continuously returned to the boy she once idolized for his unwavering determination in the face of defeat and adored for his honesty and acceptance. That boy had been in the class for a short while, but one day he just disappeared off the face of the earth, and she couldn't help but feel that it was her own fault. Thinking back, she could remember the first day she had actually spoken to him, she had been trying to work up the courage to but in the end was an accident that brought his attention to her, not her courage.

It had been the first day of the physical training at the ninja academy and the class had just been dismissed for a break, but as usual, she had been careless and forgotten her bag in the room and had to go back to get it. She found it without a problem, but now she was late. She rushed out of the classroom and right into somebody, knocking them both over and spreading her stuff all over the hall. She was extremely embarrassed and immediately jumped to her feet starting to stutter out an apology, but was cut off by the person she had knocked over apologizing to her, claiming the whole incident to be his fault. After surprising her by placing the blame on himself, her commenced to further surprise her by collecting her dropped positions and handing them to her, glancing at her face as he was handing them to her.

He turned to walk away before pausing and turning back, asking, "You're Hinata right?"

"Y-yes." She squeaked quietly and timidly, wondering what he could want and what she should say.

"You don't talk much in class, do you?" He asked, though he obviously knew the answer.

Hinata just nodded, dimly wondering where he was going with this but completely blown away by the fact that he was talking to her

"Oo-woops, come on we're gonna be late for class, come one." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's wrist and leading her down the hall.

That was it, that was how she began talking to him, and for the next few weeks he sat with her in class, hung out with her at lunch, and at the end of the day they go their separate ways. Once she was confident enough around him to talk freely, she decided to invite him over to her house on a weekend. But the day she asked him to come by came and went with no sign of Naruto, and this destroyed Hinata. She went to school the next school day, slightly depressed that Naruto hadn't shown up, but when he didn't come to school that day her depression turned to concern, wondering what exactly could have happened to him. After a few days with no sign of him she decided to strike up some confidence and ask a few people if they knew what happened to him.

The first few people she asked refused to give her any answer regarding Naruto and the only person she asked that would give her a straight answer, it had been Iruka, said that the Hokage told him to keep it confidential.

Hinata soon gave up trying and returned to her old life of hiding in the back of the class and thinking about the time she had and could have had with Naruto.

"Hello in there…" the silver haired man called, waving a hand in front of her face before turning to the other kid in the classroom and asking "Is she always like this?"

The dark haired boy just "Hnn"ed at the silver haired man and continued to glare at the man from his seat.

Hinata finally returned to reality and jumped back in surprise at the sight of an unfamiliar silver haired ninja in front of her.

"Welcome back." The silver haired man said in a monotone voice, "Follow me… both of you."

With that the man was out the door and on his way to the roof. Hinata trailed a ways behind, still embarrassed about being caught daydreaming.

Once they reached the roof, the silver haired man took a seat on the railing and Sasuke sat under one of the nearby potted trees while Hinata kept her distance, staying close to the door, not sure whether she trusted this man. Though the man didn't seem too interested in them at the moment, Hinata could clearly see a frown through his mask and he was looking around as if waiting for someone. It wasn't more than a minute after Hinata made this observation that the "someone" arrived, appearing in a poof of smoke between Sasuke and the silver haired man.

The boy was tall, standing a few inches taller than Sasuke and was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of baggy grey cargo pants. His face was partly covered by a band around his eyes that seemed to shimmer as he turned his head, but it couldn't hide his sunshine blond hair that stuck out in a spiky mess above the band.

The boy took a quick look around the aria before turning to Kakashi and handing him a letter and moving over to sit near Sasuke, but not close enough to assume that they were familiar.

"Alright, now that you're all here I would like to introduce myself," the Jounin announced in a bored sounding voice. " my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'd like to hear a little about you who are to be my students."

**- - - - - - - -Line break- - - - - - - - -**

Naruto sat half asleep in one of the trees on the roof, all but invisible to anyone below, the world around him completely black as he waited and listened. He was there for a while before he heard the footsteps, steady and sear silent approaching from down the street.

He cast out a thin wave of chakra in the direction of the sound without shifting from his relaxed position against the body of the tree. The image came back instantly, cast in blue wit h no color or shadows, only depth in incredible detail. The image showed a solitary man in an otherwise empty street calmly walking with book in hand, held up to his face. He was clad in standard ninja gear, vest with breast pockets indicating his status as a Jounin. His distinguishing feature was his forehead protector was dropped down over one eye, constantly hiding it from view.

Naruto heard the footsteps fade and disappear as the Jounin entered the building he was above. He shifted slightly, into a more ready position, though still quite relaxed. Waiting just a few minutes more he heard the soft padding of feet climbing the staircase to the roof. The footsteps were closely followed by louder less refined steps of two others.

Naruto leaned over the edge f the branch and pushed a flow of chakra through the metal woven into the black fabric band over his eyes. Everything lit up a hazy dull blue, blurry and free of detail like a dream world. In this sight, people were the only things to stand out, glowing with their own light instead of the light Naruto cast on them himself.

Emerging onto the roof was the ninja from down on the street, closely followed by someone Naruto guessed to be around his own age. Casting out a wave of concentrated chakra, Naruto got a snapshot of them and recognised them right away. Uchiha Sasuke, star student of this year's ninja class and sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Naruto had seen him around before, he always wore his hair styled in the same odd manor and carried himself with an air of contempt and today he wore his brand new forehead protector proudly on his forehead.

The third member took their time ascending the stairs, but when they surfaced, Naruto took a snapshot of them as well. The face he recognised immediately, that of Hyuuga Hinata and the sight of her face brought both fond memories and feelings of doubt, she had been the only student in his class to show him any semblance of kindness and for a short time he knew what it was to be somebody's friend. But that had been taken from him the same day as his eyesight and he never had a chance to go back and see her. He wondered if she still remembered him and if she held any ill feelings towards him for disappearing and never even sending her a word.

While pondering this, the three of them took places on the roof, standing and sitting and seemed to be waiting. Naruto remembered that he was to meet them here and they were to be his team, they were most likely waiting for him. Standing silently in the tree, he walked down the limb and stepped off, casting an illusion to mask him from sight until he hit the ground and dispelled it in an eruption of smoke.

The Jounin didn't show any signs of surprise, but Naruto saw the Uchiha boy look up and heard a soft gasp from Hinata. Quickly extracting the scroll the Hokage had given him, he handed it to the instructor. The instructor gave it a quick scan through and placed it in one of his pockets as Naruto took a seat near Sasuke.

"Alright, now that you're all here I would like to introduce myself," the Jounin announced in a bored sounding voice. " my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'd like to hear a little about you who are to be my students."

"Your name, a goal, a hobby..." he listed off as if it were standard procedure. Pointing to Hinata, who was hiding behind the other two. "How about you first?"

As the other two turned to her she dropped her eyes to her feet, fidgeting with the edge of her slightly oversized sweater. She only hesitated for a moment though before responding in a small voice she kept as steady as she could. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my uhh... my goal is to... is to better myself so that I can impress my father."

The last part came out in a rush and she hit her face in her sweater immediately after. Kakashi was thoughtful for a moment before directing his gaze tot eh next person over. "How about you blondie?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto responded with pride. "My goal is to prove to this village that I am not the monster they believe me to be, and my hobby is learning any and all new Jutsu old man Hokage will tech me."

kakashi showed no more expression than last time, considering Narutos silently before moving to to the final member before him. "And you?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," the boy replied in a voice that expressed a desire to be elsewhere. "I have but one goal, to be strong, strong enough to protect those around me. Strong enough to lead this village as it's Hokage."

**AN **

**theres the fill chapter 1 I had planned from the beginning. I've finally gotten around to finishing it up...**


End file.
